nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymph
|tile= |difficulty=5 |level=3 |experience=28 |speed=12 |AC=9 |MR=20 |align=0 |frequency=Rare |genocidable=Yes |attacks=Claw steal item, Claw seduce |weight=600 |nutr=300 |size=Medium |resistances=None |resistances conveyed=Causes teleportitis (30%) |attributes= |reference=monst.c#line634 }} While not a strong attacker, the nymph is nevertheless a very dangerous monster. The main danger of nymphs is that they will charm/seduce you and steal items. Once they steal an item, they will attempt to teleport away. They can and will use the most powerful items against you. Nymphs have a 50% chace of carrying a mirror and a 50% chance of carrying a potion of object detection.makemon.c#line584 The three nymph species are water nymph, wood nymph, and mountain nymph. Together they form the nymph monster class. Dealing with nymphs You shouldn't attack a nymph in melee unless you are strong enough to kill it in one hit, or fast enough to score multiple hits before it can react. If you end up with one nearby you due to fountain usage or some other reasons, use Elbereth to ward it off. Polearms or lances may be effective if you are fast enough to keep them always one square away while you attack, but you will need to find a way to increase your speed, as nymphs can easily outrun an early game player. Launchers and thrown weapons are the best choices against nymphs, as well as spells and wands. Another way to deal with an annoying nymph is, if your pet happens to be near you (like on a leash), as you run away it can engage and kill it. Beware, if your pet has weapons or armor the nymph may try to steal it. Because they carry mirrors, it is not a good idea to zap them with a wand of striking or a spell of force bolt because the mirrors will often break, resulting in a luck penalty. Therefore, early game wizards will want to have their pet kill nymphs. Finally, you can put nymphs to sleep with a spell or wand and hopefully kill them before they wake up. Besides attacking them, you can also use cancellation, which would make them harmless, although they do still retain their irritating ability to teleport away after unsuccessfully attempting to steal from you. Do NOT have a wand of sleep out in the open or in your inventory when a nymph is nearby. It will steal it from you and use it to put you to sleep, leaving you open to more theft. Other objects that you wouldn't want used on you should also be put away. Similarly, if a nymph steals a wand of digging it may use the wand to escape by digging a hole in the floor. As a Wizard, do NOT let them steal your Cloak of magic resistance, as they will happily put it on and become immune to the majority of attack spells and wands, including polymorph. A good tactic if there are no other monsters on the level is to drop everything or to put it in a chest before going after a nymph. If nothing dangerous was stolen and there is nothing dangerous on your person, a nymph can't hurt you. Kill it using your fists and remember to reclaim your things once you're done. This is a very, very Bad Idea if there are any other creatures on the level. If you apply a mirror to a nymph it will steal that without taking anything else. It is possible to use a wooden harp to pacify a nymph. Nymphs are often generated asleep. If you don't have a perfectly safe way to deal with one, the best idea is just to leave it asleep. Polymorphing into a nymph You can polymorph into any species of nymph. The polymorph is safe for your armor. This gives you two unique abilities: *You can remove an iron chain with the #monster command. *You can steal gear from monsters without killing them. In order to steal, attack the monster bare-handedly. If the attack hits ("You smile at seductively"), you will steal from it - this does NOT anger peaceful monsters. If the attack misses ("You pretend to be friendly"), the monster will treat it like any other missed attack, meaning that it will probably get angry. Check the AC of pets or peaceful monsters before stealing from them. Other uses Nymphs can be put to your need as well. When cursed items are worn or wielded, you can allow a nymph to take these items deliberately. This is done by firstly removing and dropping every item in your inventory (or put them in a stash, whatever fits the situation). The nymph will attempt to charm you, and steal the cursed worn or wielded item. This also works to remove the heavy iron ball when punished. Individual information Water nymph Water nymphs can traverse water. Sometimes a water nymph is summoned when you dip an item into, or quaff from a fountain. Chance of summoning a water nymph is 1/30 for both methods. Wood nymphs and Mountain nymphs There is no real difference between wood nymphs and mountain nymphs. Their attributes are identical, and neither is generated specifically in any quest, unlike water nymphs, which are guaranteed during the Rogue quest. Eating nymphs Eating nymphs can give you teleportitis. While there are some benefits to this, it should generally not be attempted without a means of teleport control. Nymphs as pets A tame nymph can attempt to steal an item from a monster, but often fails. When a nymph attempts to steal from a peaceful monster, it will become angry and attack her, but since nymphs are incapable of attacking, she will just keep attempting to steal until successful, then teleport away. After teleporting away, she will quickly drop whatever she stole so that you can take it. You only need to find wherever she teleported to. Meanwhile, you might need to fight and kill the monster in question anyway, due to the fact that the nymph has not harmed it. A pet nymph is almost guaranteed to die, especially if you bring her to a no-teleport level. Encyclopedia entry }} References Category:Monsters Category:Monster classes